


Innocent

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika considers just running away with Satoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

"This time, I want to do something. For Satoko."

"What do you mean, Rika?"

"If I can get her away from here, maybe she'll be able to avoid everything."

"But being here is what's helping her, as is being around you-"

"I can go, too! I'll take care of her, for the rest of her life."

"You leaving? That's impossible, you know that."

"But... But Satoko is an innocent victim here! Why can't I save her from all this suffering, if only once?" Rika desperately shouted.

"Rika..." Hanyuu paused. "From what I've seen... Even from your sight, we know that there's no one here who's really 'innocent.'"

"Right," Rika sighed, realizing the errors in her logic. Many of her friends had done terrible things, Satoko no exception.

"At least, no one's more innocent than anyone else, so we just can't abandon everyone for one person, no matter how much you-"

"Right," Rika interrupted loudly and irritably, before Hanyuu could get any farther into _that_ discussion. The air between them became silent, other than Rika's quiet sweeping. After a while, she noticed Satoko approaching her in the distance, and smiled as she waved.

"Well, I think of all innocent victims and murderers, Satoko's the cutest. Don't you agree?"

"Right," Rika agreed, then realized what she'd just admitted, and saw that Hanyuu was now hiding her smug laughter. Oh well, there would be time figure out how to punish her later. For now, it was time to be together with with Satoko.


End file.
